


Spain x Reader: The Clueless Country of Passion (Lemon)

by TheExplosiveSushi



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Insert, Lemon, OF, Passion, Spain, clueless, country, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExplosiveSushi/pseuds/TheExplosiveSushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this lemon ^^ if you do you can read more of my work at my dA account here:<br/>http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/</p></blockquote>





	Spain x Reader: The Clueless Country of Passion (Lemon)

"Antonio? You're married to Antonio?! Oh, you're just so lucky. It must be wonderful being married to him."

What to say.

"Yeah it's definately entertaining. Well have a great day!" was what you came up with before taking your leave.

You had been having a discussion with a cashier at a local grocery store. Yes, a discussion you felt like you had had a million times before with a million different girls.

Just a few short months ago you and your long time boyfriend, Antonio had finally married. You had never been so happy in all of your life; the man of your dreams was finally yours. You couldn't have asked for anything more or for a better boyfriend and husband. But what you could definately go without was the chats you had with many local women about your marriage to Antonio. He was a pretty popular guy, particularly with the ladies, and who could blame them? He was handsome, charming, fun, and kind. In many ways Spain was the kind of guy any girl would love to have and you understood that...but it still grated on you. Yes being married to Antonio was wonderful but you were tired of giving an explanation. You were tired of all of these other women wishing they were married to your husband and being so envious. And it wasn't that you didn't trust Antonio, but it bothered you to see how many women he truly was aquainted with.

There was more to the situation than the women really. Usually you tried to be brief in your answers to the various people who asked about your relationship and so naturally you just said that your marriage was wonderful and moved on. But it really wasn't just wonderful. Actually if you were to use any word to describe your marriage it would probably be "interesting".

In many ways Spain was chivilrous and strong like a man but quite careless and irresponsible like a boy. His mood could change with the turn of a dime and he could go from being incredibly lazy to an eager worker who wanted nothing more than to please you at any cost. He was loving and affectionate, almost to the point of being a bit clingy at times. He was devoted and passionate. However he could be so distant and aloof and a dreadful communicator. He would feel very neutrally about many things and then become thrilled over the smallest thing you would never expect. So naturally being married to him, living under the same roof as him, sleeping in the same bed...was all very interesting, but special, and even fun it it's very own way.

You pondered what it would be like to be married to some of the other countries you had met over the years. Italy...what would it be like being married to Italy.

'Too much babysitting. He's too co-dependent. Sweet but maybe even too doting.' you thought.

Someone like Germany? He definately wasn't co-dependent but would he maybe be too distant then? Too self-reliant? That was never good for a relationship.

You thought about Spain's two best friends. Not France; too flamboyant and odd. Definitely not Prussia; way too self-absorbed and loud.

In the end after going through a rather long list of the countries you could have ended up with, it was obvious to you that Spain was definately the only one for you. He was the perfect balance of everything you wanted in a man even with his idiosyncracies. You had never doubted that he was the right one for you but you had also never really pictured yourself with anyone different and having thought about what the other options could have been you were glad you stuck with your handsome Spaniard.

Finally making it back to your humble but cute home you stepped inside and headed straight for the kitchen. Why the kitchen? Because 99.9% of the time that's where Spain was. Eating tomatoes, making something for you, looking out the large window that had a beautiful view; he was always in there for one reason or another. You teased him sometimes that he may as well move your bed into that room.

Heading over though, you could have sworn you heard Spain talking to someone. On the phone maybe? No...you heard a giggle...was Belgium visiting? He hadn't mentioned that she was.

Poking just your head into the kitchen from around the corner you saw Antonio beaming happily at a woman over a light lunch he had obviously made himself. She continued to giggle at his stories and jokes. Why...who was she--? Oh. Your mail carrier. That was right..yeah. But still. Why was she in your house eyeing up your husband and having lunch with him? I mean it's not exactly commonplace for your mail carrier to come into your house, sit down and have a meal with your spouse.

"You're so funny Antonio and just as handsome as always~" the woman said somewhat flirtaciously.

"Well thank you! And you look beautiful today if you don't mind me saying so." Antonio replied with a bright grin.

Now that hurt...I mean, what the hell? Why was he just...stupid!

"Well hi Antonio. Mail lady. Hope you're having a good day. I just got home. Here's the groceries you wanted. I'm going to my room so don't disturb me. Bye." you said sharply and quickly, dropping the groceries on the floor at the entrance to the kitchen before walking off.

Spain stood up quickly from his chair, confused as he began to shout after you. "H-huh? Wait! ___________________! Where are you going? I was hoping to--" he winced and stopped talking when he heard your bedroom door slam shut.

Antonio stared down the hall, blinking a couple of times, still not quite understanding what the hell went wrong. Oh right! The mail carrier was still just sitting there!

Laughing nervously, Antonio turned around and gave her an awkward smile. "Miss do you think you could leave for now? I'm sorry to rush you out but I really want to check on my wife."

The beautiful woman looked dissapointed but decided not to make a scene out of the situation and nodded. "Of course. I completely understand!" she said as brightly as she could before exchanging goodbyes and heading out the door.

Immediately after she left the house, Antonio's smile dissapeared as he refocused his attention on you. He was worried...had something happened while you were out? He hadn't done anything wrong so what was going on?

Spain knocked a couple times on the bedroom door. "I'm coming in ok, _________________?" he announced. He was used to being cautious before opening doors...he had lived with Romano once and nothing set that kid off faster than opening a door without knocking.

Immediately he saw you sitting on the bed with your knees up to your chest, just staring off into space.

"____________________, hey. I wanted to talk." Spain started, sitting down next to you. "What happened? Why did you seem so upset? Did something happen in town?"

God....this....fucking this. This was the hardest part about being married to Antonio. Was he THIS dense? Was he really so unaware and blind to the reasons people acted the way they did?

"Why? Antonio, how can you not know why?" you asked, looking at him, trying not to cry...you didn't want to look pathetic. "I come home and you have the sexy mail carrier in our house, in our kitchen, having lunch with her and calling her beautiful! How many other girls do you just invite in and eat with while I'm out!"

Spain's eyes widened. Oh my...he hadn't thought of things this way at all.

"______________________....I'm sorry." he said, smiling somewhat sadly. "I guess I just don't know how I come accross sometimes. I know I'm not good at communicating..I just want to be nice to everyone and be hospitable but I realize that with a girl that could, um, probably come across like a date." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "To me it was a friendly gesture but I..do have you as my wife. I should have known better." he continued before shuffling about a bit to sit in front of you and look into your eyes with his charming green ones as he took your hands in his. "Forgive your handsome idiot?" He asked with a smile.

You stared at him for a while. What an idiot....what an idiot...what a complete and totaly IDIOT.

Finally after a few long moments you burst into a fit of laughter, making Antonio eye you with confusion.

"Did I say something that was funny?" the Spaniard asked curiously.

You laughed a little more before wiping at your eyes. "No no, you're just ridiculous is all. You suck at communicating and you openly admit with a smile that you suck. And I want to be pissed but I just look at you and forgive you because you give me that goofy grin."

Spain blinked a couple of times before laughing a bit himself and hugging you. "I guess I am kind of a weird idiot huh?"

"Yeah kind of." you said with a chuckled laced into your voice.

"Oh well. I guess I'll just be dumb forever. But that's ok with me because I'm handsome, passionate and charming!" he commented with triumph.

You rolled your eyes and pushed him off with a smirk. "You really are ridiculous. Now, you said you had a surprise for me today right? Well where is it? You better make things up to me with more than that apology, although it was a pretty impressive one."

Spain immediately stood up off the bed and smiled, taking your hand and helping you up off of it. "Of course! I've been waiting all day for this!" he said with excitement, practically tugging you along into the kitchen. "Ok, are you ready for your surprise?"

"Si Antonio. I'm ready." you chuckled.

"Well ok. Prepare to be amazed!" he said before handing you a medium sized box.

Grinning you gently opened the messily wrapped package and pulled out...

"An apron?" you said, slightly confused. It wasn't that you were ungrateful but it confused you since Antonio liked to do most of the cooking so you rarely had to do anything. You smiled up at him. "Thank you dear. I'll try it on right away." you said, starting to put the apron on over your clothes, but your hand was stopped by your Spaniard.

You blushed when you saw the face he was making...his green eyes seemed a shade darker as they narrowed beautifully. "No no my little __________________, this apron must be worn without clothes underneath." he said with a wink.

You blushed horrendously for a moment. Seriously?! He wanted you to cook only wearing an apro--- wait a minute.... Your eyes flattened as you stared at Antonio. "This sounds like some kind of idea that France would have, not you."

"Well of course! He did suggest it and I couldn't believe I hadn't thought of it sooner!" Spain said excitedly, his sexy expression dissapearing to be replaced by his usual bright demeanor.

"I...I don't know if I can do that Antonio...it's really kind of embarrassing." you said, looking away.

"Oh please!" Spain begged before kissing all over your face. "Do it for me just this once?"

Oh no...not the puppy eyes...he was doing the puppy eyes...

"O-ok fine but just this once." you said before turning around with a blush as you peeled off your clothes. You just couldn't bear to look at him as he watched you undress, especially when he told you to take off your bra and panties as well before you finished putting on the cute (favorite color) apron. "O-ok there." you said anxiously.

You finally turned around to see a very bright red Spain who looked like he was drunk on a happiness overload as well as arousal. "It's so cute on you, ________________! Now please please cook me something wearing it?"

Rolling your eyes you snatched up the groceries you bought that day. "Ok fine...buying these groceries. You had this whole thing planned out from the start didn't you?"

You didn't get a reply from Spain which kind of freaked you out as he was normally so chatty. Turning around you blushed as you realized why. He was staring at your bare backside, obviously too captivated by you in the apron to even form words...he never was very good at multitasking.

Embarrassed, you hastily whipped your head around and started cutting up some tomatoes, trying to ignore Antonio's intense gaze in your current, revealing outfit, if you could even call it an outfit. "I'm just making a salad ok?" you said shakily, still not getting a response from the entranced Spaniard. It was so uncomfortable...you had just finished cutting up the tomatoes and were only just started on the lettuce. This was going to be the longest salad making process ever...

Or not.

You gasped when suddenly you felt Antonio's arms wrap around you from behind, his clothed crotch pressing against your bottom, making you blush when you felt something firm against you.

"____________________, ah...l-lo siento, but I don't think I can wait. I just...you're far too cute!" he gushed, pressing his nose to the back of your neck and nuzzling it, making you shudder from the chills it sent down your spine.

"S-so let's get to the bedroom if you can't wait then." you said, highly embarrassed yourself at the level of compliance you were showing.

"No. No I want to in here." he calmly objected.

"Wh-what?!" you cried out, squeaking when you were suddenly lifted onto the countertop, shivering a bit from the coldness against your skin, and shivering even more when Antonio pulled the apron off of you, exposing your beautiful (size) breasts and delicate womanhood to his curious eyes. Yes...curious. No matter how many times the two of you had done it it was as if he forgot how you looked from one time to the next and found himself both captivated yet curious about your body, examining it each time with wonder and arousal.

"______________________, can we make love here? Please?" he asked, looking into your eyes lovingly...although he was being a bit unfair...tweaking your nipples that had grown pert from the cool air.

"A-ah...I guess so...ha...you're not giving me much of a choice." you said weakly, already falling victim to his charm and skill.

"_______________________, I really love you. You are the only woman for me, I promise! I-I mean you know you were even my first time...and I wouldn't lie about that. I promise I am always yours! I swear by that!" he said with intensity, his eyes burrowing into yours, somehow going from being seductive to chivalrous in seconds.

Still though, the sudden change didn't displease you and only made you smile. "I believe you..now are you just going to stand there and let me freeze or are you going to warm me up?"

A sexy grin appeared on Spain's face, causing your cheeks to turn red and your womanhood to grow damp.

"But of course. Allow me to please my princess." he purred, removing his own clothes with ease. Yes...all of his clothes. It never really appealed to him to have sex partially clothed. It felt wrong...disconnected somehow. He wanted both of your bodies to be close with no boundaries in times like this. For Antonio it was the only way for it to be.

Ever so gently he cupped his hands smoothly around your breasts and kissed your lips with tender passion, making you purr in response, enjoying his warm hands carressing your skin.

"Te amo...te amo..." he chanted smoothly between the kisses he trailed down your cheek, chin, and neck until he finally reached your perfect breasts. "Every part of you is beautiful, ____________________." he breathed against your skin before taking one of your pert nipples into his mouth and sucking eagerly, making you moan and mewl in response.

"A-Antonio...it...nngh..." you moaned as he continued to nip and suck on your right bud while teasing the left with his skilled free hand.

His tongue circled perfectly around the nipple, rolling it and prodding it just right before he kissed your ribcage and stomach with just as much sweetness as everywhere else he had kissed. He took the time to kiss all over your skin, all the way down to your ankles, singing praises to you the entire time and telling you how much he adored you as he stroked your smooth skin in every place he could reach.

You teared up. You didn't care if other girls were a pain in the ass. You didn't care if Antonio was oblivious or irresponsible sometimes. This man...this was the man you loved more than anyone or anything. His kindness, charm, gentleness, patience, compassion, and affection overwhelmed anything that was less desirable about him. Never once had he neglected you or treated you poorly. He had always respected you and treated you as an equal. He bragged about you to his friends and other nations. He knew it was the little things that counted and made sure to always make those a part of your relationship. He was always there...he didn't reassure you of his love because you wanted it; he did so because he wanted to. Because just telling you how special you were brought him some kind of pleasure and warmth all on its own...

Spain looked up into your eyes and noticed the moisture forming in them. "Wha? Hey don't cry, ___________________? Did I do something to upset you?" he asked kindly, gently cupping your cheeks.

You smiled and shook your head. "No I just love you is all...I kind of didn't think kitchen sex could really be romantic at all but I guess with you it is."

Spain chuckled a bit before kissing the tip of your nose. "That's because it's how I want it to feel! What's sex without love anyway?"

You were about to reply to him but gasped and moaned in anticipation when you felt your husbands erection pressed up against your wet core. You moaned and leaned back when you felt him rubbing the tip up and down your delicate regions, brushing over your clit and all. There were three reasons for this as you understood it. The first being that it was simply pleasurable, the second was to tease you as Antonio found it incredibly cute when you got annoyed with him, and the third being to lubricate himself. Even though you had done this several times before, Antonio was still a very well-endowed man and you were still very tight. He had to be properly lubricated and at just the right angle...he never wanted to put you through discomfort during your love-making. Sure he was proud of his rather large member but he couldn't be proud of it if it was tearing you apart!

Looking into your eyes once more, he gave your forehead a soft kiss. "Are you ready?" he asked with genuine interest.

Rather than trying to speak which would just come out awkward anyway you nodded gently and spread your legs a bit further to make things easier on your love.

Giving you a gentle smile before connecting his lips to yours, the Spaniard slowly began to ease himself into you...and it was slow. It was almost excruciatingly slow...but he had to do this right. If it was possible he wanted to accomodate you, not make your muscles scream in pain to accomodate him. He grit his teeth in pleasure from the heat, wetness, and tight muscles pulsing around his sensitive member, groaning as he squeezed his member inside you inch by inch, watching your face for any sort of discomfort at all until he was finally all the way in.

"A-Antonio..." you breathed, wrapping your arms around his slim but strong shoulders. "Ah...."

"Nngh...does it hurt?" your he panted, obviously struggling to form words as once again he was poor at multitasking.

You shook your head and kissed his temple. "You know the rule...I'd let you know if it was. S-so please..." you whispered into his ear before nipping it lightly, causing him to moan dramatically. You knew it was a highly erogenous spot for the Spaniard.

Taking a deep breath in hopes of steadying his mind and heart rate the handsome Spaniard pulled back almost all the way before angling himself and sliding back in smoothly, eliciting a moan from both of you immediately.

"Nnngh...a-ah...!" Spain immediately allowed to slip out.

You let out a few quiet moans as Spain continued to thrust at a steady, even pace but nothing like Spains loud and passionate sounds of pleasure. Your husband always was very vocal during your love-making and felt no embarrassment letting you hear his voice in full, unlike you who felt rather shy letting yourself get too riled up for fear of making some sort of ridiculous sound. You had done it once before afterall. It sounded something like Dori trying to speak whale from that movie Finding Nemo...never again.

"Ah! Antonio!" you cried out when he suddenly picked up the pace, of course not to your displeasure at all as you felt incredible. You could feel it. Your inner walls had relaxed enough to where he was able to act more freely, attacking your sensitive spots with the head of his member, swelling inside you from further arousal. "Nnngh! J-just go harder already!" you cried out, biting down on his shoulder which you also happened to know he loved.

Spain couldn't help it. With a loud gulp, the dam finally broke as he seized your hips and began to thrust in and out of you wildly, making you almost scream in pleasure. Your body felt electrified and white hot. You felt dizzy and couldn't think straight. All you could think about was the coiling feeling that was building in your lower abdomen and core. It would be any moment now. When your husband let loose like this you could never hold on for long, but thankfully it wasn't embarrassing for you because in truth he couldn't hold on for much longer either.

"A-Antonio! Antonio! I-I! I'm already! AH!" you cried out, moaning and whining against him, no longer able to keep your sounds in.

Antonio's arousal only heightened when he heard you finally letting out your pleasured cries. God they drove him crazy. One thrust after another he moved faster, harder, and deeper into you, until he felt that he might go mad from all of the heat and friction as sweat beaded up on his forehead.

He kept smashing into it. Your tender G-spot felt swollen from all of the pleasurable attacks against it. Almost...you were almost there.

"T-Toni...Antonio! Ngh..ah..AHH!!!" you cried out as you threw your head back in one last yelp of bliss before tightening around your husband's member making you gasp and hiss in pleasure at the fullness you felt from being so tight around him.

At that moment Antonio's eyes snapped shut and with one last thrust forward he too cried out your name and gasped uncontrollably from the pleasurable pulsing surrounding his member as he released deep inside you.

For a few moments only weak pants and a few last breathy moans could be heard in the thick, almost damp and humid air between you.

Gingerly you reached out to hug your love closer, kissing his shoulder as you still weren't ready to speak at all yet.

Spain moaned quietly in response and pushed his face into your hair, nuzzling gently before picking you up off the counter, keeping your legs wrapped around his waist. Catching a glimpse of the counter, he told himself he would have to remember to clean up the mess that was there, but that could wait for later. He never could make love to you without taking a long, snuggly siesta with you afterward, it just didn't seem right without that. He wanted to bask in the afterglow and warmth of your passions for a bit longer.

Finally managing to make it to your room with his feet dragging due to his weak knees, he practically flopped into bed with you, his member sliding out as you rolled over to get into a more comfortable position with your head resting against his smooth chest.

Spain yawned and threw his forearm over his eyes and smiled, using his free arm to hug you. "That was really wonderful, _______________________...te amo.." he breathed, kissing the top of your head.

You squirmed slightly and let out a lazy moan in your throat, acknowledgy his comment tiredly. "Love you too..." you mumbled as you pulled the covers over both of you more before drifting off into a warm, pleasant sleep.

Stroking your back for a bit longer, Spain also finally allowed his green eyes to close in contentment. You really are the only one I will ever hold forever, ____________________...I promise...

　

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this lemon ^^ if you do you can read more of my work at my dA account here:  
> http://theexplosivesushi.deviantart.com/


End file.
